The Trail of Three
by starkiller525
Summary: This story is about three Force sensitive teens who have been raised and trained on different ways of the Force to stop a rising threat. Takes place in the New Republic era. I will use OCs for the majority of this story. Rated T just in case.


The human female woke up and started to get ready for the day, starting with walking to her wardrobe and changing from her night robe to the dark red jumpsuit provided by her masters, then walked to her mirror and put her hair in a ponytail (loving how the red stripe she put in her hair ran down the center of the ponytail perfectly). Then she started to the hanger to work on her fighter (which was leaning a little to the left when flying in low orbit), when she was stopped by her silver protocol droid. The droid handed her a comlink which she took and answered, and the voice of her master came over the line.

"Koxu, report to the _Pyrrhus._ Report in by 3 standard-galactic hours."

The first thing she did was rushed to her training room to get her armor and weapons. When she got there, she quickly strapped on her armor (a set of black Duros law enforcement armor that was custom made for her) and grabbed her weapon (a lightsaber pike that is made out of silvered color songsteel), which she draped over her back. She then rushed to her underground hanger and checked over her Sith fighter, and then put in the code on the hanger terminal to make the platform rise to the surface. When the platform reached the surface, she climbed in and took off for the black Immobilizer 418 cruiser that was named _Pyrrhus._ As she took off, she looked down at the mansion her masters provided her with, and the three houses that were distanced about 100 meters apart. They all were made of white marble and had a banner on the top of them. Hers was crimson red with the symbol of the Sith. The one to the left of hers was blue with the Jedi Order's symbol on it, and the one to the right of hers had a purple banner with a hybrid Jedi/Sith symbol on it. The house in front of hers was one she hated. She was told it was abandoned, but she refused to believe it. She felt hated from that house, more than from the ruins of the Sith academy on Korriban. That house has a grey banner that had what looked to be a black Alliance Star Bird on it.

As the small fighter left the planet's atmosphere, she flew to the crimson red painted Immobilizer 418 cruiser that her masters owned (She's always wondered where they got that ship, but every time she asked they always say that she didn't need to know). She recognized the two other fighters flying to the cruiser. She wonders if they are getting called in for the same thing.

She landed in the hanger assigned to her, then made her way to the command center. When she entered the room, she saw the two other students enter though the other side doors. She knew the two other humans; Marren and Danson. Danson was in his blue Jedi armor, and had a silver colored cross-guard lightsaber on his belt. Marren was in his grey clone commando Night ops armor (it took him three years to find the pieces needed to make it) and had his Force saber on his belt. Marren turned to her and asked, "Why do you think we are here?"

Before anyone could respond to the question, the main doors opened to reveal 2 tall Chiss; one male, one female. All three humans quickly snapped their attention to the two blue humanoids, and practically shouted, "Master Ralmero! Master Katazar!"

Katazar (the male Chiss, short for Virk'ataz'artir) looked at the humans and started telling them why they were summoned.

"We have reason to believe that there is a threat to the galaxy and the New Republic said that they are already busy fighting a war with the First Order and won't help, no matter what we present them. You all were trained in a way of the Force so that when this threat attacked, we will be ready. Now the reason we chose to raise you as a Jedi, Sith, or Grey is that this team will be able to look at problems from different viewpoints. Master Ralmero will give you the details of your mission."

Ralmero (the female Chiss, short for Sror'alem'rorne) stepped forward and said, "Listen, I know this is your first mission. This is a simple extraction mission. You all are going to the town of Preksas on the planet Raxus, where you will find a red female Twi'Lek named Fiz'vuga, who should have valuable information on this threat. Bring her to this location," Ralmero activated a galactic map which had a blue dot on the planet Raxus, and a green dot on the other side of the galaxy. "Your target loves the bar Rancor's Prey. Wow, what a name. She goes there every three days. Try to be discrete please; we don't want the Republic to know about this operation. You will be using only what is provided for this mission. We have provided a Corellian YT-1930 transport, credits, false identities, and clothes for this mission. Everything you need is down in Hanger E. May the Force be with you."

When she finished talking, her and Katazar turned and walked out leaving the three teens to process what had just went down. They quickly made their way down to the hanger and saw the transport and 3 big crates with their names on them.

Koxus opened hers to reveal a red flight suit with a weird symbol on the right shoulder, dark red boots, a DX-13 blaster pistol, and a datapad. Danson opened his to find a black mining suit, black boots, a worn looking repulsor belt, a worn-looking Tatooine blaster pistol, and a data pad. Marren opened the one with his name and saw a dark green shirt, a Corellian spacer black vest, black pants (with a yellow dashed line going down one side), black boots, a Zabrak blaster pistol, and a datapad.

Marren picked up the pants in his box and he noticed the stripe. "Is this a Corellian Blood stripe? Do they know that Corellians kill people who wear one of these without earning it?"

After they changed into their gear, they boarded the transport. Marren and Koxus walked into the cockpit and both tried to sit in the pilot seat, but after a few minutes of arguing Marren got to become the pilot and Koxu became the copilot. The trio made the preflight inspections and they all piled into the cockpit and prepared for lift off.

During takeoff Marren said a few choice words in Huttese because the ship was tilting to the right, which got laughs from the two other people. The ship wasn't fast and it took a bit of time before Koxu was able to put in the hyperspace route to Raxus, with Danson telling her to hurry up the entire time. "Listen Danson, do you want to crash into something while going the speed of light? I am trying to get us the fastest route that goes through the Tion Hegemony Sector as little as possible."

Marren looked over at the girl then asked, "Why don't we want to go there?"

"That sector is swarming with the First Order. I am planning a route that comes in from the Indrexu Sector then goes through a small amount of the Tion Sector."

Danson thought about this, and then asked why they needed to avoid the First Order. Koxu responded with that they needed to be stealthy and blowing up a Star Destroyer might not be the stealthiest thing to do.

Koxu finished with the console and the ship jumped into hyperspace and the three thought of a plan for finding and capturing the target. Marren came up with the plan to have them all blend in at the bar that the Twi'Lek frequented and find a way to capture her.

When the ship exited hyperspace, they landed outside the town and took the X-34 speeder that was in the transport to the bar. When they walked into the bar they noticed a police officer passed out in a chair with a few bottles in front of him, four Zabraks playing cards in the corner, and a Tortuga singing into his bottle. Koxu went to sit at the bar counter, while Danson sat near the door, and Marren joined the Zabraks playing cards. After an hour and a half, a group of three tall humans walked in and took a direct route to Marren (who left the Zabraks and was sitting at the bar next to Koxu and Danson, who had also moved). When the group reached him, they tapped on his shoulder and then asked what his name was.

Marren replied using the fake name he was assigned for the mission. After he answered the tallest of the group grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him to the floor of the bar.

"You haven't earned that stripe! We know all the living recipients of that award, and your name isn't one. You will die for wearing that the Blood Stripe without earning it!" after saying this, the man pulls a blaster pistol form his belt and aims it at Marren. Koxu and Danson aim their pistols at the two other group members. The bartender started screaming at them, saying that they need to take the dispute outside or he will call the cops. At this point Marren turns to the leader of the group says, "Give me the knife you have and I will cut the stripe off. Will that satisfy you?" To which the leader hands him a knife. After around three minutes of carefully cutting the stripe off, he hands it to the man. The man responds with that if he catches him wearing one again, he will kill him. With that the man left the bar, bumping into a human walking into the bar.

Koxu got up from the table a few seconds later and followed the guy outside. Marren laid a hand on Danson's shoulder and warned him not to get up. Little after Koxu had gotten out of the bar, the two heard a woman screaming, then three shots. As the two were getting up to go investigate, a red Twi'Lek and Koxu walk into the bar and taking a seat at a table in the back of the bar. Marren and Danson went to sit with the two girls. When they took their seats, they asked about the scream and the shots.

"Your friend saved my life. A group of Corellians were going to rob me. When I said I didn't have any money, he was going to kill me. If not for your friend, I would have been shot. What's your name?"

"My name is Koxu Xupaas. These are my brothers Marren and Danson. What's your name?"

"Fiz'vuga. Thank you for saving me. If you need anything, I will try my best to help."

"Are you good with ships?"

"Yes, I'm a mechanic. I can fix any ship made after the Clone Wars. Why?"

"We fly a Corellian YT-1930 transport. It's leaning a little to the right. Think you can fix it?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

After giving her the coordinates and asked her to fix it in the morning, they left for their ship.

In the morning, the Twi'Lek arrived in a speeder bike that had a bag attached to the back of it that was filled with tools she thought she would need. Koxu meet her in front of the ship and as soon as Fiz'vuga stepped into the ship Koxu used the Force to knock her out. Koxu then moved her to the living area, then went to the cockpit and told Marren to take off. As soon as they were in space they set their hyper drive path to Hoth, and then jumped.

As they exited hyperspace, they saw their master's ship, and requested permission to dock. When they finally landed on the Destroyer, their masters were there to see the captive. They told Koxu dragged the unconscious Twi'Lek to the cell block, and they were going to interrogate the Twi'Lek, and wanted the three to wait until they were done to leave.

As the Twi'Lek gained consciousness, she saw two Chiss and a red protocol droid in front of her, staring at her.

"You have information we need. Tell us about Madiz Tayat and the Lost Tribe."

While waiting for their masters to finish interrogating the captive, the three decided to train. After around two hours of training, their masters sent them a message saying that the mission was a success and that they were no longer needed. The three Force users finished their training and went back to their houses to wait for the next mission.


End file.
